


Издержки шпионской жизни

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gay Sex, Guy and Robin are on the same side, Guy is Robin’s spy, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Language, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ: Гай и Робин на одной стороне, Гай шпионит для Робина, Обсценная лексика, минет, ранение, флафф, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Робин помогает Гаю, у которого повреждена рука, устроиться на ночь.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Издержки шпионской жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

— Когда ты уже расскажешь своим, что я тебе помогаю? — не выдержал Гай. — Вчера Маленький Джон чуть меня не прибил. Еще немного — и он бы проткнул меня насквозь, — и Гай прижал к груди замотанную в бинты руку на перевязи. 

Они сидели в бывшей спальне Робина в Локсли и обсуждали очередной план по перехвату повозки с золотом для Вейзи. Предполагалось, что Гай, будучи раненым, не сможет оказать сопротивления, а остальную охрану разбойники с легкостью разбросают. Так у Гая будет хорошее объяснение его провала — он уже просил Вейзи не брать его в отряд сопровождения повозки, но сделал это так, что Вейзи ему отказал. 

— Слушай, мне даже не все поверят, — возразил Робин. — Мач решит, что ты меня околдовал, — тут он усмехнулся, — что недалеко от истины, а Джак даже в подробностях расскажет, как ты это сделал. Никто лучше нее не разбирается в разных снадобьях. 

— Уилл Скарлетт кажется смышленым парнем, — задумчиво произнес Гай, — можно начать с него.

— Знает один — узнают все, — покачал головой Робин. — Нет, нужно сообщить всем сразу. 

— А я давно тебе об этом говорю, — нахмурился Гай. — Сколько еще дыр появится в моей шкуре, пока твоя аристократическая задница не соизволит поставить всех этих болванов в известность о нашем союзе?

Когда Гай начинал так витиевато выражаться, приправляя речь подзаборной руганью — это значило, что он настроен серьезно.

— Очень болит? — сочувственно спросил Робин, дотронувшись до повязки.

Гай покачал головой:

— Я напился обезболивающего, которое так любезно передала тебе Джак. Вообще руку не чувствую, так что, когда Вейзи по-дружески несколько раз по ней ударил, я не издал ни звука. Он чуть было не решил, что я притворяюсь — пришлось размотать бинты и показать ему рану, — Гай гордо приосанился: — Теперь он уверен, что я стойко терплю боль. 

Робин недоверчиво ткнул в повязку, но Гай выглядел все так же умиротворенно. 

— Подожди-ка, — нахмурился Робин, — Джак сказала, что нельзя выпивать больше одного стакана за день. Сколько ты выпил? 

— Когда начинается и заканчивается день? — ухмыльнулся Гай.

— Гай!

— Отстань от меня, Локсли, я что, должен был считать эти стаканы?

Робин застонал и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу:

— Стаканы? Я же тебе говорил, что есть опасность потерять чувствительность в некоторых частях тела. 

Гай опустил глаза, его щеки покраснели.

— Признавайся, — устало вздохнул Робин. 

— Ну, я бы не хотел подниматься, если ты не против. Сложно сохранять равновесие, — пояснил он под вопросительным взглядом Робина.

— А не потому, что ты не чувствуешь ног? — подозрительно переспросил Робин.

Гай покачал головой, потом подумал и еще раз покачал. 

— Какого черта, Гисборн? — вспылил Робин. — Это очень серьезно. Джак сварила тебе самое сильное зелье, хотя думала, что для меня, потом я сто раз повторил, как и в каких дозах его употреблять, а ты хлебаешь его, словно вино из погреба Вейзи, — Робин снова вздохнул и добавил уже тише: — Ты хоть нормально себя чувствуешь? Только честно.

Гай снова задумался и неуверенно взглянул на Робина.

— Просто не могу поверить, — покачал головой Робин, вставая. — Что не так?

— Хочу отлить, — чуть ли не шепотом ответил Гай.

— Всего-то? — изумился Робин. — Не пугай меня так больше. 

Робин закинул здоровую руку Гая на плечо, обнял его за талию, и они двинулись к сортиру. Гай слишком сильно опирался на Робина, и ему это не понравилось — возможно, последствия передозировки оказались сильнее, чем признался Гай. Оказавшись в сортире, Гай хотел было справить нужду самостоятельно, но покачнулся, и Робин поспешил подхватить его.

— Честное слово, Гай, что я там не видел? — проворчал он.

Гай зыркнул на него исподлобья и вытащил член. Закончив справлять нужду, он с трудом завязал одной рукой брэ и натянул штаны, отказавшись от помощи Робина. 

— Уж в сортир-то я могу сходить, — обиженно заявил Гай. 

— В следующий раз не будешь злоупотреблять обезболивающим, — отрезал Робин, помогая ему добраться до спальни. — Я с тобой тут поседею.

Гай взобрался на кровать и сел, упершись спиной в подушки. Робин стянул с него сапоги и вопросительно кивнул на куртку и штаны:

— Сам разденешься, или не будешь упрямиться и позволишь мне помочь?

— Сам, — буркнул Гай и принялся расстегивать куртку. 

— Как знаешь, — усмехнулся Робин и уселся напротив.

У Гая на удивление неплохо получилось: он смог снять штаны и частично куртку, но как только дошло до руки на перевязи, процесс застопорился. Провозившись еще некоторое время, Гай вздохнул и откинулся на подушки, закрыв глаза. Он больше не выглядел энергичным, как в начале их встречи — лицо осунулось, а уголки губ печально опустились. 

— Могу я теперь тебе помочь? — осведомился Робин. 

Гай промолчал; Робин воспринял это как согласие и подошел к кровати. 

— Подержи руку на весу, — попросил он и сначала снял перевязь, затем принялся аккуратно стягивать куртку. Гай выглядел несчастным, и Робин почувствовал укол вины. — Прости, пожалуйста, Маленького Джона. И меня прости. Но ты же понимаешь, что я не могу рассказать о тебе сейчас?

— Понимаю, — ответил Гай, открывая глаза. — И не извиняйся — я ведь знал, на что шел. Просто иногда я устаю от всего этого.

— Когда вернется Ричард, все закончится, — пообещал Робин.

Гай никогда не разделял его воодушевления насчет Ричарда, но в этот раз даже не стал спорить — плохой признак. Робин вернул перевязь на место, продев ее через голову Гая. 

— Ты как? — спросил Робин и погладил его по щеке. Гай выглядел так, будто вот-вот отключится.

Он перехватил его руку и прижал к губам.

— Останешься? — спросил Гай с надеждой. — Мне так хреново…

— Конечно, останусь, — с готовностью согласился Робин. 

Он вытащил из-под Гая одеяло и помог ему улечься, затем принялся раздеваться.

Гай хорошо вышколил прислугу, и никто не смел беспокоить черного рыцаря в его спальне без прямых указаний. А если даже кто и попытался бы зайти, то наткнулся бы на запертую на задвижку дверь. Сколько Робин здесь ночевал — и его еще ни разу не застукали. 

Оставшись в нижней рубашке и брэ, Робин задул свечи и залез к Гаю под одеяло.

— Что мне с тобой делать? — нежно прошептал он, целуя Гая в губы.

Гай приоткрыл рот, углубляя поцелуй. Робин опустил руку и положил ладонь между ног Гая, поглаживая немаленькую выпуклость. 

— Чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — выдохнул Гай. — Я же сказал, что чувствую все тело, кроме левой руки.

— Хм, действительно чувствуешь, — улыбнулся Робин, когда член Гая стал увеличиваться. — Чего ты хочешь? Тебе просто подрочить или взять в рот?

— Романтик с ног до головы, — усмехнулся Гай и добавил уже серьезно: — Я всему буду рад.

— Значит, сосу, — заключил Робин и спустился ниже, устроившись у Гая между ног. Он откинул одеяло, чтобы не мешалось, и развязал брэ. 

Облизнувшись, Робин взял член Гая в рот; головка уткнулась в щеку. Он знал, как Гай любит такое. Обхватив основание члена, другой рукой Робин уперся в постель; Гай погладил его плечо, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Член во рту Робина увеличился уже до приличных размеров, и в другой ситуации он бы с удовольствием насадился на него, но сейчас Робин был не в настроении. 

Гай гладил его по голове, иногда прихватывая пряди волос, когда Робин заглатывал его на всю длину, но не подавался бедрами навстречу, как обычно. Робин подозревал, что Гай не все ему рассказал о своем самочувствии. 

Гай убрал руку с его головы и вцепился в простыни. Кончил молча, и Робин все проглотил (и даже умудрился не закашляться). Он завязал брэ Гая и переполз выше, улегшись рядом. Накрыв их одеялом, Робин положил голову на плечо Гая, а руку — ему на грудь и закрыл глаза. 

— А ты не хочешь?.. — спросил Гай, поворачивая к нему голову. 

— Нет, — ответил Робин и зевнул.

— О, — произнес Гай и замолчал.

— Гай, я не спал две ночи, — объяснил Робин устало. — Обними меня и тоже спи.

Гай с готовностью прижал его к себе, и Робин скоро заснул.


End file.
